cold
by ThatLovingAngel
Summary: So will you go tell potter that there will be a battle tonight?” He ask her with the hope that the great Harry Potter loved Ginny enough to keep her safe from harm.My first completed fic so please be nice and read and review! :p


Disclaimer: I do not own anything the wonderful people in here belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to the band Crossfade.

Cold

Looking back at me I see

That I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in

Things I cannot win

Sitting in the cold dark room that he kept at the home he had grown up in, he thought of all the pain he has caused the youngest of the red-headed bunch. In his Hogwarts days he had caused a lot of trouble. The only girl he had wanted he could not have, many times he had come upon St. Potter and the Weasley girl snogging in the dark corridors. And every time he had hexed him and left the little red head scowling after him.

He was too wrapped up in the deed the dark lord has given him to care about anyone else.

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong

Like a drug that gets me high

He remembered the many nights he spent in the great hall just staring at her. Just the thought that she would one day know how he felt was enough to make him go from day to day.

The way she sat there with her friends, her long red hair up in a thigh pony tale that fell down the middle of her back, was enough to make him feel high, like he could do anything.

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

[[flashback

He got up from the slytherin table to walk across the hall to the red head that sat at the opposing one.

"What do you want Malfoy?" ask the older weasley brother, who was sitting next to his sister.

"Ginny can I talk to you alone a minuet?" the blonde slytherin ask.

"Err….sure." she said getting up and fallowing him as he left the hall. "What do you want malfoy?" she ask him as soon as they got to a deserted hallway.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you all those years. It's just my father always taught me to hate all weasleys, but I can't. I really can't. I know that I have always said that I do but I don't, can't."

To you I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now I can see

You were the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high

"And why can't you hate my family?" the fiery red head ask him with a look of questioning shook on her delicate fetchers.

"Because they made you. I know that I've been horrible to you in the past but know that the only reason that I keep living day to horrible day is you, and the hope that I can see you. You are the first thing that I think about in the mourning and the last before I sleep. I love you Ginny, and I hope that you can see me as something other then Malfoy, the evil Slytherin. I would do anything to keep you safe, even risk death. So will you go tell potter that there will be a battle tonight?" He ask her with the hope that the great Harry Potter loved Ginny enough to keep her safe from harm.

"How do you know there will be a battle?"

"Because I have to let the Death eaters in." he told her, tears coming to his eyes with the look of shock that came on to her face.

"But why?! If you really do love me then don't" she demanded of him knowing full well that he could not do that.

"Ginny I have to! He said that he would kill you if I didn't. I could not live this life knowing that you died because of me." He told her taking her small hands in his. "Now please, go. And be safe." With this now said he dashed off the room of requirement.

I never meant to be so cold

[[end flashback

(A/N: the battle is the same as in the book, I just don't want to have to type the whole battle out. ;P)

10 years after when the flashback was.

(A/N: ok the flashback was in Dracos' 6th year so this is 10 years after that.)

This is the first time that he saw Ginny since school. She still looked as good as ever, with her still flaming red hair cascading down her exposed back in thick waves. She was holding the hand of a child dressed in Hogwarts robes, she looked to be about 11.

The child too had red hair, but hers was a thick fall of straight that stopped at her slim waist.

"Shopping for school?" Draco ask from his place amongst the autobiographies.

"Ah…yeah. Oh my god! Draco Malfoy?! Is that you?" the grown red-head shreked.

"Yes it is, you look great Ginny. Still as beautiful as the last time I saw you, if not more so." He said plastering his signature smirk on his handsome face. "Her first year?"

"Yeah, Jessica why don't you go find you mom and dad? I think they are over by the potions books." Ginny told the girl. "My niece, Bills kid." She informed him as she made her way to where he was standing.

He got the shocker of his when she slipped her arms around his muscular abdomen in a fierce hug, and when he thought that she would just let go she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered to him as she still rested her head.

"For what?" he ask a little surprised at what she had said.

"For telling me and worrying about me all those years ago. Draco, did you mean what you said? About loving me and everything?" she ask raising her head to look him in the eyes.

"Yes every word. Ginny why don't you go to lunch with me, so we can talk? He ask her brushing a thoume over her red-tinted cheek.

"Yes I would like that, just let me tell bill ill be leaving." She told him looking round the store.

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

"So how have you been?" Ginny ask sitting down in the booth of the McDonalds she had decided on. "Sorry if McDonalds is not is not like the kind of place you're used to but mum is not letting us eat it at home. She said it will make us fat."

(A/N: yes they have McDonalds in England, and the magical people eat it to.)

"Oh its fine, I love their fries. And I've been good. How about you?" he ask, trying to make convocation in this uncomfortable situation.

"I'm good, though recently it would not seem like it." She told him with a hint of anger showing on her face.

"Why is that, Gin?" Draco ask reaching over to take her hand on the table.

"Harry and I broke up a month ago and everybody is saying that I need to say I'm. I'm not sorry we aren't together," she said getting more and angry as she talked. "I never loved him. Never. Sure I had a crush, but that's it. I never thought that he would like me back."

"Why did he brake up with you? Did he not see what a jewel you are?" Malfoy as the anger swelled in him as well.

"He said that it seemed like I was thinking about someone else. And when I said that I was and he got pissed and ask who and I said…….." she trailed off at the end.

'Don't say me!!!' his mind seemed to scream to him, but he prompted "you said…?"

"You. I told him I was thinking about you." She stammered, her face turning as red as her hair.

"Ginny, don't say that" the blond wizard ask of his 1st love.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"You don't even know me Gin. I'm not the kind of person you want to be with in the long run." He told her with a look of sadness coming in to his eyes.

"Why though? Why are you not the kind of person I want to be with? And how do you know the kind of person I want to be with?" she ask hotly as she stood up.

"Ginny please sit down. I did not mean to make you anger I only meant that if you were with me your family would hate you and I know how much they mean to you." He told her moving so she could sit next to him in the booth.

"Why would they not like you? You helped ups that night." She took his face in her hands as he when to turn away. Brushing away a stay stand of white-blonde hair she looked in his eyes.

"Why would they hate me?" he ask. Pulling up the slave of his dark jacket he showed her the ugly mark that was engraved in the skin of his lower left fore-arm. "I was a death eater. I was made to kill 100s of innocent people. Ginny I helped that battle to take place. Then I ran. I ran away to my mother, and do you know what she did? She told me to leave. Called me a trader to the dark lord." As he told her all of this he started to cry. As he cried Ginny pulled put her wand and said a quick spell to prevent anybody from hearing them.

"Shhh, let it out, that's It." she said in a motherly kind of way.

"So I left," he told her when he was capable of normal breathing again. "I went to the Leakey Calderon, got a room and a job working as a sever at the ice cream shop. I was trying to stay off the dark lord's radar, and it worked fine 'till the end of August, when students started to come and get their school stuff. The Moms and Dads of the Slytherins recognized me and went to tell the Dark Lord of where to find me, and that he did." He told her now playing with the fry's eh had brought to the table.

"When he found me he made me go to the riddle house with him and my father. And you don't what to hear the rest." He looked up in to her deep brown eyes to find them wet with tears. "Ginny, don't cry. Please love" he ask her wiping a tear gently from her cheek.

"I never wanted to see that part of me, not even I wanted to see it." He said, his voice dripping with shame.

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

"Every year I would see you at the train station in hogsmead, and wish that it was the start of year so I could wake up and see you. Ginny there were so many things that I wanted to talk to you about, stuff that you could have pass to the order. But I was afraid that you would not even talk to me after all the stuff I did to you and you family. And now I see that there is no hope for poor pathetic me being with a goddess such as your self." He told her starting to rise out of the chair, only to be pushed back down in his seat.

"And why is that?" she ask him with questioning eyes.

"There is just too much wrong with me." He told her, once again trying to get up only to be pushed down once again.

"Draco. I love you, and nothing can or will ever change that. So stop trying." She said hotly.

"But how?" the blond one ask dumbly.

"Draco you can like some one for their perfections but love them for their flaws. So Draco, no matter how messed up you are I still love you." She said moving in to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I have loved you since I first saw you. I was going to tell you the night of the battle, but you ran off to soon. I don't care if my family hates me for this but I want to spend the rest of my like with you. I want to be Mrs. Malfoy. They want me to be happy, so they have to be happy with me marrying in to the Malfoy line." She said with a hopeful look at Draco's face.

"Yes I will marry you Ginny. I would love for you to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you Mrs. Malfoy." He said happily as he sat up and brought his lips to hers in a slow kiss that lasted 60 years and 5 children.

I never meant to be so cold

A/N: ok hi, this is one of my fave songs and I had to write about Ginny and Draco, the song just called for it. Also when I was reading another fic I got the idea cuz I had the song on, so yeah I hope you liked it and remember review!


End file.
